Mêlezvous de vos affaires!
by a-kamari
Summary: slash sssb. Se mêler de ses affaires est une chose que tout le monde devrait faire. Sinon, comme toute chose, il y a des conséquences. C'est ce qu'apprendra Sirius, Severus & co. à leurs dépends.
1. Le commencement

Allô tout le monde ! Je voulais poster cette fic il y a très longtemps, mais mes profs ont _subitement _eu la merveilleuse idée de nous donner des projets tous en même temps et à rendre en même temps. (ouais c'était il y a très longtemps pc mtn l'école est fini depuis eum…un mois… ' ) Alors, j'ai passé ma semaine à capoter comme une malade tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. C'était une semaine eum…_ très enrichissante._ Ensuite, il y a eu ce ptit pari que mon beta a fait. Donc, plus de beta pendant deux semaines. ( Ça, c'était il y avait une semaine après le début des vacances…) Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'avais commencé à taper le premier chapitre. Pis j'avais presque fini lorsque cette maudite disquette m'a faite défaut. Elle est complètement irrécupérable. Donc, j'ai dû recommencer entièrement. (Ça c'était il y a un mois) C'était la seule copie corrigée que j'avais en ma possession. Pfffff, en tout cas, la voilà. Après des heures de _dur labeur_ _de travail_, la voilà enfin pour vous ! ( Ça c'était il y a 3 semaines) Et mtn, comme j'ai décidé de sortir de ma paresse…non… de ma relaxation prolongé, voici la fic pour de vrai lah, après toutes ces tentatives infructueuses.

Disclaimer : Comme vous le devinerez sûrement, aucun de ses personnages qui sont, avouons le, out of character ne m'appartiennent à part la petite pot de colle. Tout appartient à J. K. Rolling.

Pairing: SSSB, JPLE

Warnings: Ceci est un slash. boyXboy . Si cela ne vous convient pas, dégagez. Je dis ça pourne pasperturber votre petit esprit étroit. Pour les autres, bienvenue!

Je dédicace donc cette fic à yuki koshiba pour sa fête… 2 mois et quelques jours de retard… Sorry! Cependant c'est JUSTE2 mois en retard,ça aurait pu être plus pire...De toute façon, ce n'est pas celle-là que je voulais te faire. Alors, Nahhh!

Légende :

« dialogue »

" pensée "

**

* * *

**

Le commencement

« - Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi demain, soupira James.

- Pourquoi, Prongs? Ne suis–je donc pas ton meilleur ami? répondit Sirius d'une voix faussement blessée.

- C'est un rendez-vous avec Lily. Un RENDEZ-VOUS, s'écria son ami au comble du désespoir.

- Justement ! Il faut bien que je sois là pour voir le premier rendez-vous de mon p'tit James et de la femme de sa vie, répondit Sirius en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire.

- Padfoot, gronda James.

- OK, OK. Je ne viendrai pas.

- Je te le promets, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard que lui lançait son meilleur ami. »

Cependant, il prit bien soin de croiser ses doigts derrière son dos.

"Hum, ça ne présage rien de bon " pensa James en soupirant.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Le lendemain**

« - Severus…attends-moi !

- Non, mais ! Elle ne peut pas me lâcher deux secondes ! murmura Snape en changeant brusquement de direction. »

C'était une tentative désespérée pour se sauver d'ELLE. Toutefois, le futur prof de potions savait bien qu'_elle _arrivait toujours à le retrouver. Justement LA voilà.

Mathilde Stick.

Et elle porte bien son nom. Pour coller, elle colle.

« - Severus t'es pas gentil. Abandonner une pauvre fille comme moi, commença-t-elle.

"Une pauvre fille, mon œil "

- Qui t'as permis de m'appeler comme ça Stick, coupa de sa voix la plus glaciale Snape.

- Vas-tu à Pré-Au-Lard, Severus? Parce que si tu n'y vas pas, on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble, demanda-t-elle ignorant ainsi cette phrase et le regard noir que lui lançait le Serpentard. »

Severus en frissonna de dégoût rien qu'en y pensant.

« - Quel _dommage_, il se trouve que j'y vais, dit Severus pas déçu pour une miette.

- Oh, c'est pas grave, dit-elle en baissant ses yeux de déception pour ensuite les relever.

- Oh mais, j'y pense, je pourrais venir avec toi, continua-t-elle, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. »

"Oh! Mais quelle plaie! " se désespéra le jeune homme. Quoi qu'il dise ou qu'il fasse, elle le suivait partout. C'est à peine si elle ne rentrait pas dans les toilettes des gars! Il avait tout essayé: des sous-entendus aux insultes en passant par les regards noirs. Tout le kit, quoi! Il lui avait même dit carrément qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne l'apprécierait jamais. Peine perdue.

Il soupira en repensant au bon vieux temps. Bon d'accord, il était constamment _dérangé _par les Maraudeurs, mais au moins, il avait quelques moments de répit. Cependant, depuis quelque temps, c'est à dire depuis deux ans maintenant, cela avait cessé du moins en partie. En fait, Potter s'était résolu à ne plus jamais l'approcher depuis qu'il s'est mis sérieusement à draguer Evans. Celle-ci avait un sacré caractère et elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on s'en prenne sans raison aux autres. Mais, toute bonne chose a une fin. Et le voici, pogné avec Stick. Elle le suivait comme un petit chien! Il n'avait plus la PAIX une seule seconde!

Tout cela avait commencé vers le mois d'octobre. _Elle_était arrivée. Malheureusement, c'était une nouvelle élève qui était dans la même année que lui. Il ne savait pas de quelle façon elle avait fait pour le remarquer.

"Ah oui! Il faut que je remercie ce cher Potter! "se souvint-il amèrement.

En effet, Potter et lui avait eu un _léger _démêlé. Eh oui, c'est dur de changer ses vieilles habitudes. Bah, Ok c'était sa faute… mais quoi, il avait juste insulté Evans… De toute façon, cela avait fini par un James jetant un sort qu'il rata grâce à un coup de pied de la part de Severus. Bref, le sort ricocha sur le mur et toucha un lustre particulièrement gros qui tomba directement sur Mathilde. Heureusement, Potter a été assez intelligent pour lancer un sort de lévitation sur le lustre avant qu'il n'écrase la pauvre Mathilde. Celle-ci pour éviter de devenir une chose indéfinissable se jeta sur le sol et atterrit sur Snape. Deux semaines plus tard, Mathilde était venu lui parler. Trois semaines plus tard… elle ne le quittait plus d'une semelle!

« -… demain… Severus, tu m'écoutes? tira Mathilde Snape de ses pensées.

- Non pas du tout.

- Ah … bon, je vais te le répéter d'abord. Mandy m'a dit que… »

"Ça va être une très longue journée" se dit Severus.

Une longue longue longue journée.

À suivre….

* * *

Vous vous dites sûrement que c'est court, hein? Et bien, j'ai une raison très simple. J'ai fait un long chap. sauf que c'était trop long. Donc, j'l'ai coupé en trois. J'me suis dit de : 

1) vous vous seriez tanné de mon chap

2) je suis une ptite perfectionniste alors je retravaille sans cesse mes trucs jusqu'à ce que on me menace pour les publier

3) c'est beaucoup trop long pour moi de tout vérifier genre le cours de l'histoire pis tout ça (pc à chaque fois que je vérifie quelque chose, je rajoute toujours des tonnes de choses . )

4)j'me suis dit que ça serait un bon prologue. Le reste va sûrement venir dans les prochains jours… espérez que je ne suis pas prise d'une subite envie de relaxer encore. lol jk. La suite c'est pour bientôt.

Des reviewssssssss pleaseee! Les flames sont aussi les bienvenues .

See ya!

Nsicca


	2. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Allo! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, désolé pour le retard! ».« comme vous le voyez, j'ai des cernes. Lol. C'est juste que j'ai relu mon texte et je trouvais cela extrêmement poche et plate! Donc, j'ai décidé de changer le style du texte et cela m'a pris du temps. Pis, il y avait aussi mes parents qui m'ont kicker de l'ordi parce que je passais 24h/24 dessus. En tout cas, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé de faire la prochaine plus longue. Enfin, si je suis capable.

J'ai eu des reviews! (larmes aux yeux) Snif, j'arrive pas à le croire. (hahaha jte copie koshiba lol)

Voici les réponses au reviews.

Yuki koshiba : hellow! Ouais, c'est vrai t'a l'air d'une mère. Lol. Man, deux mois et demi en retard c rien! Imagine, ça aurait pu être 1 an en retard. Lol. Tu sais comme je retarde mes textes lol. Presque tous les texte que M.S nous avait demandé de faire, je les ai toujours remis en retard. Faut qu'il revient l'année prochaine. S'il pouvait être notre prof d'art…..haaaaaaa. oki. J'suis folle. Man, trois mois….euh…tu c vraiment pas depuis quand j'ai commencé ça… Pour la tournure des événement tu vas voir…tu vas voir.Tout review est acceptable, ma chère! Que veux tu l'algèbre c la meilleure chose (après les racines carrées)!

Yat : Merciiiii! Me menacer? Ah, t'inquiète t'as pas besoin de le faire. J'ai une sœur assez folle pour le faire. Pis elle, elle est crédible! Lol Elle s'en vient avec une batte de baseball pis elle me l'agite devant la face en me disant « Il est temps que tu la poste! Allez , post! » lol Hum… si on supplie? Ça marche aussi .lol SevSiri c'est les meilleurs:)

Siuki : Merchi! Contente que tu aimes:) T'aime le nom de Mathilde? J'ai longuement réfléchi pour son nom. C'était ça ou Gertrude Glue. Lol . Je trouve que Mathilde Stick va mieux. Sirius sage? Mais, ce ne serait plus lui. Lol. Merchi! Mais oui, il est juste curieux. Lol. Comment t'as trouvé Mathilde?

Tisska01 : Sale folle! Man, c'est pas un chat! Bah pourquoi je te fais une rar puisque t'es juste à côté de moi. Pis ptit truc une review, c'est fait pour parler de la fic, tu sais.

Vyrses : Thanks you! T'aimes Mathilde? Oui, très sympathique hein? Sûr, Severus va pas s'ennuyer du tout. Dans ce chap, j'ai pas vraiment mis de Mathilde, mais dans le prochain OUI. Lol J'espère que tu vas aimer. J'écris bien? Moi? Thanks. :)

CordonsBleu : Thx:) Ben, voici la suite. Un peu en retard… --; J'espère que tu vas pas me tuer… lol. Pis, tu aimes la longueur de ce chap? Je l'ai fait plus long. Lol :)

Doluiamor : Je suis contente que tu aimes:) Ben voici la suite! Lol . Enjoy the show!

Chrisanimefan : Mercie:) J'espère que je vais pas tout foutre en l'air.--; Lol

Disclaimer: Comme vous le devinerez sûrement, aucun de ses personnages qui sont, avouons le, out of character ne m'appartiennent à part la petite pot de colle. Tout appartient à J. K. Rolling.

Légende:

"dialogue"

" pensée "

**

* * *

**

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

« - Sirius, où vas-tu comme ça? demanda soupçonneusement Remus.

- Môa, nulle part, répondit _innocemment _l'animagus Je vais juste aller prendre de l'air, pour m'aérer, quoi. Tu ne trouves pas que de rester enfermer ici; c'est un peu étouffant. Il n'y a que les rats de bibliothèque qui restent comme ça.

- Et à part toi bien sûr, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

"Faut pas vexer Moony, si je veux avoir une chance."

- Faut aller dehors, au soleil! continua-t-il. Prendre un peu de couleur avant que l'hiver s'en vient. Ce serait le pied si je devenais pâle comme Snivellus.

- Huh huh, fit le loup-garou pas dupe. »

" Heum, il n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu…Peut-être que j'ai un peu trop exagéré? Faut absolument que je me casse. Il doit sûrement se douter de quelque chose et là, j'aurais droit à son : _Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens_. _Un jour ou l'autre, cela va se retourner contre toi. Et bla bla bla bla_. Cela va durer des heures et des heures!"

Sur ces pensées très déprimantes, (Il y avait de quoi! Les discours de ce cher Remus pouvaient être d'une platitude.) Sirius se dirigea vers la sortie.

" Bien, bien. Il ne me reste plus que quelques pas à faire et j'aurais franchi cette porte. Et bye bye Remus."

Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte, lorsque Remus lança :

« Tu sais que James t'étriperait s'il voyait ne serait-ce que ton ombre.»

"Merde! "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 :30 aux Trois-Balais

Cela faisait trente minutes que Sirius était là. Il n'y avait toujours pas de traces de Lily et de James.

" Leur rendez-vous était pourtant prévu ici, non? Ça alors, ils m'ont fait faux bond!" (nda toussote: Aherm.)

Le jeune homme s'ennuyait ferme. Et oui, être un espion n'est toujours pas facile. Il n'y avait rien à faire… même pas de jolies filles à qui il pourrait_ entretenir une conversation._

"Pfff… c'est la platitude même ici… "se lamenta-t-il.

Pour passer le temps, Sirius entreprit de détailler chaque personne _qui en valait la peine _se trouvant dans le pub. Ben quoi? Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe aussi plate soit-il. Cela ne prit pas grand temps vu qu'il n'y avait que quelques personnes côté jeune parce que côté vieux… Mais où donc était passé la population poudlarienne?

" Bof, un vieux cinglé, une vieille mémère, une enragée, un dépressif, un drogué… oh tiens une jeune. Mmm…cependant pas très sympathique…un air buté plaqué sur sa face, cette fille...elle doit sûrement s'être fait larguer…Pourtant, elle a un si joli minois …gâchée par cet horrible air renfrogné ! Personne n'oserait l'approcher tellement elle dégage un aura de Si-vous-approchez-je-vous-tue. Tout comme Snape d'ailleurs, mais lui personne ne peut rivaliser avec lui dans l'art d'être antipathique."

Le lourd bruit de la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrit avec fracas l'interrompit dans ses pensées . Il se retourna vers l'entrée pour voir l'auteur de ce raffut. Sûrement un autre enragé. Son regard convergea vers la silhouette habillée en noir. À l'entrée se tenait Snape avec son éternel air menaçant. Quand on parle du loup... Étrange, Snape avait un air plus irrité que d'habitude. Était-ce même possible!

" Tiens, sorti de sa tombe lui. Pas de très bonne humeur le Snivellus_… oh! Mais… Il est avec une **FILLE**!_"

Sirius n'en revenait pas. C'est à peine si la mâchoire ne lui tombait pas au pied. Snape avec une FILLE? Impensable. En plus, elle n'était pas pire, dans la moyenne environ. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts, des yeux de la même couleur et de jolies petites lunettes.

" Hé hé hé, il faut absolument que j'en sache plus." Un sourire un tout petit peu, mais un _tout_ _petit peu_ sadique apparut sur sa face.

Alors qu'il se dirigea vers le _couple_, il vit Severus renverser accidentellement son verre sur la fille qui partit aussitôt aux toilettes . Tiens donc, comme c'est _dommage_. Il ne pourra pas faire connaissance avec cette charmante jeune fille.

« - Hey, Snivellus!

- Quoi? répondit sèchement l'interpellé en voyant son ex-deuxième-pire ennemi.

- Qui aurait… commença Sirius. »

Mais, il ne put en dire plus car Lily et James étaient arrivés, l'interrompant ainsi.

"Ahhhh, qu'est-que je fais maintenant! Euh…euh..euh...du calme, du calme, euhm…fais comme si de rien n'était et… on verra après."

Et Sirius ne trouva rien de mieux que de fixer le plafond d'une manière des plus subtile en sifflotant sur l'air de : ¨Il était un peûtit naviire qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué ohé ohé…. ¨ (nda : vous vous souvenez pas de cette petite comptine de notre bon vieux jardin d'enfance, maternelle, pre-school ou whatever? ...ahhh que de souvenir!)

« - Sirius, dit James d'une voix soudainement rauque en apercevant son ami de toujours.

- Ah, James…hé, hé, oui? répondit le concerné d'un ton mal assuré.

- Erm, j'attends, continua son ami d'une voix tout aussi rude.

- Heu….et…euh...t'attends quoi? fit Sirius de sa voix la plus innocente.

- Peut-être l'explication de ta présence ici? hurla presque l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, mais se contenant de justesse à cause de la présence de Lily. Sinon, il aurait déjà sauté sur son ami _adoré_ pour l'écorcher vif. »

Cependant, ça devait se voir sur ses traits car Lily fut prit de pitié pour le pauvre Sirius. Qui ne le ferait pas? Elle entreprit donc d'éloigner James en l'amenant par le bras à l'autre bout du pub en lui disant :

« Oh tiens! Il y a une table de libre là-bas. Allons-y! » Quoique ça manquait de subtilité, mais cela était dû au manque de réflexion. Toutefois James, connaissant les foudres de sa bien-aimée, ne rechigna pas.

Severus qui avait assisté à tout cela avec intérêt se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

« - Pas capable de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, se moqua-t-il une fois James hors de vue.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires toi-même! grogna Sirius en guise de réponse. »

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais … James revint à la charge! Et avec un regard qui en disait long. Malheureusement, Lily n'était pas là.

« - SIRIUS VEUX-TU BIEN M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE TU FAIS ICI? hurla James, furieux.

- Euh.. eurm… C'est que vois tu là…eum…j'ai un rendez-vous… dit Sirius d'une voix hésitante, se sentant soudainement tout petit.

- AH OUI! ET AVEC QUI ! JE NE VOIS QUE TOI ET SNIVELLUS! explosa-t-il. »

Dans sa grande colère, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne clochait pas dans le décor. (Par exemple : Snape, Sirius, même table, encore entier)

Priant pour sa vie, Sirius chercha frénétiquement du regard une personne décente qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que de vieux et vielles aigris ainsi que des adultes, disons le, un peu louches. Pas de chance mon p'tit. Alors qu'il se désespérait petit à petit, son regard se posa sur Snape. Il allait enfin être utile à quelque chose celui-là.

"Pas vraiment fréquentable, mais tout pour ne pas être réduit en bouillie " pensa Sirius avant de dire avec un sérieux effrayant :

« Mais, avec Sniv…Snape bien sûr. Vois tu une autre personne dans les alentours? »

Ce qui résulta à un James sans voix et à un Snape aux yeux exorbités. James avait la mâchoire qui touchait carrément le plancher, le visage ne reflétant que de l'incrédulité pure. Quant à Snape, il avait pâlit et ses yeux étaient écarquillés par l'étonnement et l'horreur.

Après avoir remarquer ses réactions un peu extrêmes à son goût , Sirius s'aperçut enfin de son erreur. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas s'étouffer de honte. Essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa gêne, il rectifia cet immense mais ô immense malentendu.

« Comme amis, amis lah. Pour régler nos altercations antérieures. Ne te fais pas d'idées. Ah mon cher James, je ne savais pas que t'avais des idées si tordues, dit-il avec une once de malice.»

Pour plus de prudence, il lui fit un clin d'œil pour avoir plus de conviction. Jetant un coup d'œil, il vit que cela avait porté ses fruits; James referma enfin sa mâchoire et Snape semblait reprendre un semblant de couleur.

"Ouf.. je me suis bien tiré de celle-là. "

« O-kay. Ouais, dit James avec une expression pas sûr plaquée sur la face et retourna à sa place d'un pas incertain, ne voulant pas trop savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement. »

Son ami était de plus en plus bizarre ces temps-ci. Vaut mieux pas trop essayer de le comprendre.

" Fiouf…j'm'en suis bien tiré finalement."

Cependant, personne ne s'était aperçu que Mathilde était revenue depuis un petit bout et qu'elle avait assisté à tout cela . À vrai dire, ils avaient complètement oublié son existence.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de Severus et de Sirius sans qu'ils ne la virent arrivée.

« Ah…Severus, c'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, fit Mathilde en faisant sursauter de surprise les deux jeunes hommes. Bon ben, je te laisse avec ton amoureux. »

Sur ce, elle quitta les lieux en laissant la dernière partie de sa phrase faire son chemin dans leur petite tête.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'un tout petit point au loin dans leur vision, l'immensité du sens de cette phrase leur frappa de plein fouet.

« - ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! »

Leurs hurlements d'horreur et de dégoût pouvaient même être entendus jusqu'à Poudlard. Leur face ne reflétait que le choc causé par le fait qu'une pareille absurdité a pu été prononcée.

«- Snape, comment peux-tu traîner avec une fille pareille! Elle est complètement disjonctée!

- Attends, non. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, reprit-il après un moment de réflexion. Ça doit être toi qui déteint sur elle.

- Ferme- la un peu Black, répliqua Snape. PREMIÈREMENT, je ne traîne pas avec ELLE. DEUXIÈMEMENT, sur quoi tu te bases!

- Je me base sur ce que je vois.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois?

- Que toi Severus Snape, l'antisociale qui ne sort jamais dehors, viens ici avec une fille.

- Je ne suis pas venu avec elle.

- Que faisais-tu donc avec elle! répliqua le Griffondor.

- Je ne faisais rien avec elle!

-Et tantôt, alors?

- Elle me collait après, siffla Snape.

- T'avais pas vraiment l'air de trouver ça dérangeant. T'avais plutôt l'air de l'apprécier, insinua le Gryffondor.

- De quoi tu parles !

- Avoue donc que tu sors avec elle!

- Tu peux pas faire ta crise de jalousie ailleurs et en même temps votre dispute d'amoureux, s'écria une vieille femme aigrie en les interrompant.»

Un silence de mort s'en suivit.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils s'aperçurent que tout le monde les regardait, spécialement James.

"Jaloux? Dispute….d'amoureux?….euh…Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde? euh euh…eum… " pensa Sirius en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Finalement, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence et ces yeux inquisiteurs, il décida d'aller regagner tranquillement sa place, non sans avoir fait signe à Snape de le suivre. Celui-ci le suivit, docile pour une fois.

Une fois assis à la table, il y avait toujours ce silence de plomb. Pour dissiper le malaise, Sirius décida de réengager une conversation un peu plus civilisée.

« - Alors, euh…il fait beau dehors, hein? entama-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Donc…continua-t-il.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Hey, Snape dit quelque chose au moins, dit-il agacé. C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais si t'avais pas remarquer, les gens nous regardent encore.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise stupide Gryffondor? C'est entièrement de ta faute!

- Ne me traite pas de stupide, _Snivellus_. Et comment cela c'est de _ma faute_?

- C'est toi qui a commencé avec le _J'ai un rendez-vous avec Snape pour 'régler' nos altercations antérieures. _Ça m'étonne même que Potter est cru cela. Je croyais qu'il avait un minimum de matière grise. Mais, à ce que je vois, je l'ai trop surestimé.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de James. Et ça s'appelle de la confiance. Quelque chose que tu ne dois sûrement pas connaître cela puisque tu n'as pas d'ami. Ah non, il y a cette fille.

- Ce n'est PAS mon amie, répondit Snape en prenant bien soin d'insister sur les trois derniers mots.

- Ah ouais, c'est ta blonde.

- Ce n'est PAS mon amie et encore MOINS ma petite amie.

" Ah, ça fait tellement du bien d'avoir une bonne vieille conversation avec Snape. "

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Alors, c'est qui?

- Une pot de colle.

- Hum, t'as une très grande estime d'elle. Tu sais, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer une fille. Elle est dans quelle maison? Poufsouffle?

- Non…hum…je pense que c'est Serdaigle.

- Une raison de plus pour ne pas la sous-estimer, rétorqua le _grand sage_ Sirius.

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des conseils toi? Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie personnelle, Black?

- Depuis que je sympathise avec toi.

- Et depuis quand on sympathise?

- Depuis maintenant.

- J'appelle pas ça sympathiser ni fraterniser d'ailleurs.

- Tut tut tut, ne changes pas de sujet, fit Sirius.

- Revenons à cette fille, reprit-il. J'ai jamais cru possible qu'il existait une fille assez fêlée pour supporter ta compagnie _quelque peu agréable._ Il y a deux solutions possibles; elle est folle ou bien quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort.

- Alors, si je suis aussi _peu agréable_ que ça, dis moi qu'est- ce que tu fais là, toi? vint la réplique sanglante à cette tirade.

- Vois-tu mon cher Snivellus, c'est que j'ai un léger problème avec James, expliqua-t-il en articulant chaque mot avec une distinction et une lenteur incroyable.

- Pour ton information, il est parti depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Ah oui? Tiens donc, je n'ai plus besoin de tes services, fit Sirius en se reprenant.

- Moi non plus. En passant, c'est mauvais d'espionner les rendez-vous des gens si on ne sait pas comment le faire.

- Et tu me diras que toi, tu sais comment faire, ironisa Sirius.

- Exactement. Sur ce, au revoir. »

Snape, suivit par Sirius, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« - Au revoir Black et au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir.

- Moi de même. »

" Ah, si la vie était aussi facile. Mais non, il faut que j'ai un cours avec cet imbécile après-demain." pensa Severus en soupirant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent donc à la sortie. Black allant vers la gauche et Severus vers la droite. Severus prit la direction de Poudlard d'un pas pressé lorsqu'il aperçut Mathilde du coin de l'œil à environ 300 mètres de là. Il s'arrêta net.

"Pourquoi moi!"

Severus était mortifié. Il était confronté à un dur dilemme : Black ou Stick.

D'un bord, le stupide Black, énervant à mort, imbu de lui-même, coureur de jupons, un m'as-tu-vu… Bref, bourré de défauts. De l'autre bord, la petite pot de colle, celle qui te colle au basque 24h sur 24.

" La pot de colle. Ouais, la pot de colle. De toute façon, elle finira par me retrouver. Allez, Severus, faut pas se soustraire au destin."

D'un pas résolu, il se décida à marcher vers elle.

" Elle ne peut pas être pire que Black, noon? Elle peut bien être collante, asphyxiante, énervante, désespérante…. euh…ce sont des choses à ne pas tenir compte."

" Allez courage, courage! Ne craque pas, allez vas-y!"

3 secondes plus tard…

« Blackkkk! Attends-moi! »

* * *

Arggggg.sorry pour les fautes, mais je suis en train de mourir, ainsi que mon beta. Je me suis crevé les yeux à la relire des milliers de fois. J'ai mal aux yeux. 

Personnellement, je suis un peu déçu. J'aurai voulu l'améliorer un peu plus…Ben euh, le déroulement de l'histoire m'as comme glissé des mains. Mais, lueur démoniaque j'ai trouvé une meilleure idée…

Ben, le prochain chap va me prendre un bon bout de temps, mais j'espère que ce sera avant la rentrée des classes. Lol. Ça ne va prendre autant de temps…mais, je me connais…lol.

So, au prochain chapitre.

See ya!

Nsicca ou Sicca-chan (contente Koshiba?)


End file.
